


Frozen

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is drugged.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of requests wanted a roofied Spock. I went for a drugged Spock, but a roofie would make a victim more helpless, this one makes Spock helpless but also increases his own desire so it's more disturbing as he is being taken advantage off but doesn't even realise it.  
> The POV here might confuse people. Spock is in a drugged state and having a hard time telling the difference between who was taking advantage of him and who is now caring for him.

The hand brushed against his thigh and his body turned with the movement of the hand, followed it. 

Desire beat through him as the stranger sat beside him at the table. He could feel himself burn with desire, no part of his mind considered his want to be wrong.  
The humanoid sat close to him, legs touching and Spock didn't move away. His drink was moved forward, he was encouraged to finish it and he did in a few mouthfuls.  
His vision blurred, head lulled to the side and he felt a hand upon his. Desire, affection all seeped through and he reached for something, wanted to touch, kiss, want, want, want. 

'Stop, c'mon Spock.' a calm, familiar voice said, holding his arm down firmly. 

He pushed away. Where had the desire gone? Where was the want and need? He wanted that feeling back. He wanted to be wanted again. 

'..let him touch you.....'

Yes. Touch, that was what he wanted. He wanted to feel something, touch someone. And he felt a gentle hand upon his own and brightness filled him. 

A thumb pressed against his bottom lip, replaced seconds later with soft lips. A tongue exploring his mouth and he likes it. Wants to explore them, all of them. A hand slips against his side, ventures beneath fabric and pushes it's way down past his waistband. He squirms against the contact. 

'Okay, this should help' There's a sting against his skin and he can't place the sensation and he's aware that there are no hands on him, just his gripping onto someone and he cracks his eyes open, didn't know when he'd closed them, and he can see blue eyes looking at him. His vision blurs again and he closes his eyes.  
He misses the touch, misses the warmth. His hand is still touching someone and he pulls and pushes the limb in his grip before he flops himself across the lap and then fidgets until he's comfortable. 

'How long?' 

'I have no idea. I've never had to deal with this before.' 

Another hand is on him, on his head briefly and he wishes the fingers would run through his hair, but they don't and the same hands are on his face, pulling at his eyelids and the blue eyes are staring into his eyes. He flinches forward, wanted to touch, to kiss, but feels the shock of resistance and doesn't understand it. He struggles away from the hands on him, doesn't want to feel the unwanted thoughts.  
He wants the touch from before, wants the hands sliding against his skin, desire and want and need filling him. 

He could hear the sound of the body he was laying on, stomach groaning and he turned into the warmth the body provided as a coldness swept over him, taking the desire and lust with it as the deep chill settled in to him. He shuddered at the feeling, emptiness.  
He felt hands press against him but felt nothing from them. 

'It's working?'

He heard no answer but forced his eyes open. McCoy was staring at him, his brow creased in concern. Spock could feel himself shaking, arms rubbing him for warmth or comfort did little to help. McCoy drifted out of his view only to come back with blankets which he draped around him. The chill remained. 

'Sleep it off,' he heard. McCoy, he reasoned. 

But he obeyed the command and let his eyes slide shut as he drifted away.


End file.
